Getting The Job Done
by PekkasandBJ
Summary: Freddy Bobinski is just your average guy, albeit with a few secrets. Mouth-Off tries his hardest to keep Pokemorphs safe. Both are the same but both are only one person. But maybe, this newest development can help Freddy/Mouth-Off keep everything safe? WARNING: Sexual Content, Language, Violence, Gore


In the middle of a dense forest lies a base and an abandoned building. It is heavily stormy.

Out the abandoned building's window, invisible, a RSASS silenced sniper rifle is aimed out the window. There isn't anyone manning this gun, it's remote controlled.

Rapidly, the sniper rifle begins shooting the guards in the watch towers. All four towers are now lifeless. This is only a distraction.

Inside the base, moving through the vents skillfully, is a man.

The man wears a black hoodie, zipped up fully, with the hood up. A pair of black jeans, black football socks and black trainers. A mask is placed on his face, firmly hiding his face.

The mask is also fully black, with stiched-up mouth. This man, for now, is called Mouth-Off.

He is navigating the vents to reach somewhere.

Right there.

Mouth-Off looks through the vents and his eyebrows furrow behind his mask.

In chains and various states of injury, are various Pokemorphs.

Mouth-Off pushes the vent cover slightly and it opens enough for him to slide to his left. He checks the room as he does this. He grabs the vent cover and stands up, catching the eye of many Poke-morphs. He ignores them for now as he walks up to the door and places the vent cover in the right position to block it. He tests it before he turns back to the Morphs.

They are all scared.

Mouth-Off understood their fear. These Pokemorphs were 'willingly volunteering for a project'. At least, officially. Unofficially, they were being beaten, cut, whipped and other torturous methods and injected with various diseases to find cures for human diseases and more ways to hurt the Pokemorphs population.

They were drugged, kidnapped and tortured. Every insane man's way.

Mouth-Off raised his hands, which he held a silenced pistol, and shot all the locks and chains weak points, freeing them all. He saw them briefly panic before it turned into shock and they gripped their wrists, rubbing them. They all looked up at him. One seemed to recognise him.

"M-Mouth-Off?" A Morph asked hopefully. Mouth-Off nodded. The Morph smiled despite it's injuries.

Minutes later, Mouth-Off and the Pokemorphs could be seen leaving the complex in a van. Mouth-Off was driving while the Pokemorphs in the places where there was space.

"Where are we going?" The Morph who knew him asked. Mouth-Off turned to him.

"New Home. Welcomes Pokemorphs." Mouth-Off replied, one of the rare times he spoke.

 **After the rescue...**

Mouth-Off was resting as Freddy walked the town.

Freddy Bobinski's mind wandered to his mask. The infamous mask dubbed 'Mouth-Off' by the media, was considered a force of justice. He heroically saved Pokemorphs from numerous monstrous experiments. He heroically destroyed a base building a virus. He heroically blah blah blah.

Freddy found the attention annoying at best and horrifying at worst. He knew he would get it eventually, but that didn't make it any worse. Luckily he wasn't able to be cornered by the reporters yet.

Freddy stopped his stroll as his enhanced hearing picked up a feminine scream. He sped his walking and came across a alleyway with a woman being attacked by three scruffy looking men.

 _Cliché._ Freddy thought before he began sneaking in the alleyway. He blocked out the scruffy men's dirty talk as he snuck up behind the first. He cleanly snapped the mans neck before he high-kicked the second in the throat hard enough to break his Adam's Apple and have it shred his insides. Lastly, he sent a punch straight to the balls of the last man. He clutched his nuts and fell to his knees. Freddy broke his neck.

Freddy sighed at the criminals before he turned to the fully human female looking at him with astonishment. He knelt next to her prone body, finally noticing her lack of a top or bra. He turned his head away, blushing.

"A-Are you alright?" He asked. The woman squeaked as she covered her breasts.

"I am now. Thanks." She replied.

"Will you be able to return home, after you cover up?" Freddy asked.

"I should be. Thank you. Can you leave now? I'd... prefer privacy." She stated. Freddy nodded and walked out of the alleyway, now continuing his walk, though his mind wandered to protective places and he thought about trying to find people to stop committing crimes.

Freddy had finished his walk around town. He was currently sitting in a chair, half-conscious. He was asleep, yes, but he was too paranoid to truly sleep, which left him in a trace-like state.

This is why he woke in a start when he was covered in a purple light. The light faded and Freddy jumped to his feet and looked around. He saw a poke-morph and grabbed them by the throat and slammed her against the wall, keeping hold of her throat.

"Who are you? Where am I? How did I get here?" Freddy growled, ready to go Mouth-Off, despite not wearing the mask.

"I'm-I'm D-Darkrai." The poke-morph choked. Freddy gripped even harder.

"Don't lie to me." Freddy stated menacingly.

"I'm... not..." 'Darkrai' gasped. Freddy growled and dropped the poke-morph and turned away, hearing the morph start gasping for breath.

"Prove it." Freddy turned and pointed at 'Darkrai'. "Turn into Darkrai." The poke-morph gasped a few more breaths and was covered in a purple mist. The mist faded and, true to her word, Darkrai stood there. Freddy crossed his arms. "The books say Darkrai are male."

"The books were written back at times where males were considered the dominant gender. They couldn't have their gods being female so they changed it, and it eventually became a common belief with the truth lost in time." Darkrai explained. She got back onto her feet. "In fact, all the Legends are female."

"So, Darkrai, apologies for strangling you, as much as this is quite an honour, I must ask why you summoned me." Freddy slipped into respectful/flirty mode.

"You are in the Hall of Origins." Darkrai said. "I'm sure you know what that is."

"Yes, it's the home of all the Legends. As much of an honour it is to be around Gods, I must ask why you summoned me here." Freddy left the unspoken question hang in the air.

"I summoned you here to be my champion." Darkrai explained. Freddy didn't think she was talking about the same kind of champion he was thinking about.

"Care to elaborate?" Freddy held his hand out in a gesture for her to continue before putting it back to his side.

"Yes. The champion you are thinking of. You'll serve under me, not as a slave, and I'll train you to help us on our mission where we destroy H.R.I." Darkrai explained. Friday's face went into a snarl-like state. He hated Human Rights Incorporated. They were the main players in the deadly game of real life. They were the main source of Pokemorphs suffering. They made him-

Freddy busied himself with kneeling before Darkrai. He couldn't think of that without killing something.

"I am honoured Darkrai." Freddy was indeed honoured. It's not everyday a God appears and asks you to be their personal servant, second only to them. Servant was the wrong word, more like troop. They gave you orders, you carried them out and they provided you with the things needed for a human or Poke-morph to live.

"By my honour, I, Darkrai, invoke The Champion's Seal upon Freddy Bobinski. May Arceus watch over him as he protects the innocent selflessly. Bless him with the strength, speed and skill to defend innocents from those who wish them harm." Darkrai chanted. Freddy felt the back of his hand burn and he looked at it to see a stylish DR imprinted on the back of his hand.

Freddy smirked slightly as he rose from his knees.

"I will follow your orders to the letter, unless they are morally wrong in my eyes. Sexual orders don't fall under the morally wrong section." Freddy chuckled as Darkrai went slightly pink. Darkrai gave him a good-humoured glare.

"Follow me to the meeting room, there is a discussion going on." Darkrai stated. Freddy nodded obediently. He and Darkrai walked through the halls of the Hall Of Origin and they stopped outside a set of grand doors not 20 minutes later.

"A word of warning, you're the only male here." Darkrai said in a casual tone. Freddy looked at Darkrai in shock, but before he could question her, she opened the door.

To a room filled with Legends and other Champions.

Of course, they were all female.

"Fuck..." Freddy whispered under his breath.


End file.
